Tainted
by Shinya18Kougami
Summary: Hibari Kyoya lost his parents as a young child, therefore he lived alone his whole life. A theory as to why he hates crowds and has a tendency to bite. One-shot. 1827.


**Tainted**

**Summary: **Hibari Kyoya lost his parents as a young child, therefore he lived alone his whole life. A theory as to why he hates crowds and has a tendency to bite. One-shot. 1827.

**Note: **Mentions of blood.

* * *

**8 Years Ago, December**

Covered in scrapes and bruises, an eight year old child with raven-black hair and soft silver eyes stared blankly at the ground, red flowers in hand as he watched two coffins being lowered into the ground and then covered in dirt, leaving him in wonder on how this even happened.

...

_He could remember sitting in the back of a car, playing with a plush toy, before there was a sudden screech of wheels and then a jerking feeling in his chest before he could hear screaming and panic. He then managed to register he was hanging upside down from his seatbelt before he unbuckled himself and hit the roof of the car, wincing when shattered glass dug into his skin and scratched his face up._

He lay there, confused before he rolled over, serving to cause more injuries before he looked at the two hanging bodies at the front before reaching for them silently, only to withdraw his hand when he felt warm liquid trickle across his hands.

_Red, crimson blood spread across his fingers as he went wide-eyed and heard panic outside and someone kneeled down beside the upturned car._

_'Oh my god! There's a child in here! He's conscious! Someone get him out of there!' there was some more panic as Kyoya then glanced to the side, unconsciously crying as he then tugged at his mothers dress and his fathers shirt, refusing to move despite the fact a woman outside the car was trying to speak to him. 'Little boy, are you okay? Look over here!'_

_It was obvious that that she was trying to distract him away from the bodies hanging limply from their seatbelts, but he was transfixed on them- on the blood dripping from them and then glass that pierced their bodies. It was quite clear they had died on impact, yet by miraculous chance, he had hardly been harmed at all._

Must have been the way the car rolled. He was cut up and bruised, sure, but he was still alive and breathing normally. There was the sound of metal getting cut apart, and then someone coming down to pick him up gently and then pull him out.

_'Quickly! Get the other two out of the car-' just as Kyoya was pulled out from the car, the engine exploded, causing many to get blasted back, including the person who was holding him. He went dizzy, his limbs slightly burnt from the sheer heat that came from the explosion. 'Shit! Get those medics over her to take the kid, now!'_

_There was shuffles and then a transfer of arms before Kyoya just blanked out, body going limp and his heart stopping, just like that._

…

That was all he could remember. He knew that his parents were dead. He didn't need to be told the whole 'They will be sleeping for quite some time' story. He wasn't stupid, he knew how people died and he knew they would never come back to him.

Silver eyes watched as a fresh layer of soil covered their graves, holding the flowers close to his chest as people spoke around him, murmuring softly.

"Is there even anyone to take care of him?"

"Just his house-staff, they are to take care of him..."

"But that can't stay like that forever! They'll want to be paid!"

"Try to remember he is a relative of the Hibari family... his family members will pay for him..."

He hated sitting here. It was crowded and he _knew _they were staring at him, staring at him with worried expressions. He hated it. Just hated it.

Kyoya could only listen to their low murmurs and could only ignore their looks of pity as he kneeled down slowly, placing the red flowers in-between the graves as he closed his eyes.

Red. Crimson red. The colour of blood. Was it normal...

To actually enjoy seeing that colour?

* * *

**Present Time, December**

"W-We're sorry Hibari-senpai! We promise not to be late again! Our car got stuck in the snow!" steel onyx eyes glared at the girls before him, watching them squeal and then run off to class before his tonfas slipped up his sleeves and he walked away.

He could feel the worried stare of Sawada Tsunayoshi on his back- the stare he had been getting most of this month. It was almost as if he could tell that _something _dampened Hibari's mood at this time of month, yet people like Sawada Tsunayoshi would never know why he seemed to get easily irritated at this time of year. Never.

He went to the reception room, and closed the door, closing his eyes and then sighing to himself. Today would be a long day.

* * *

Kneeling down in the snow, Hibari ignored the coldness of the snow as he held a carefully wrapped bouquet of red roses in his arms, staring at two graves that were sitting before him, covered in snow which he quickly brushed off.

He was silent, as if thinking, before he lay the flowers down and closed his eyes, just sitting there in that odd silence as he remembered.  
Remembered their hushed whispers, their pity and their worried stares... it just made him...

Want to spill their blood on this very white snow. How wrong they were to think that he was an innocent little angel that could cause no harm. It was one thing those people did not expect- to see him become strong on his own and physically able to take down people of bulk that should be impossible for his side.

He had become a terror- a terror that the whole of Namimori had grown to fear. Not that he minded, it meant that no one would longer crowd round him, would no longer stare- it left him in moderate peace really. To deal with the silence he had been used to for eight years.

"H-Hibari-san...?" his eyes opened and he looked round, only to see that innocent brunette staring at him while biting his lip. "A-Are those... your parents...?"

"What else is it going to be herbivore?" he spoke coldly, causing Tsuna to flinch back and bow his head. "It's disrespectful to enter a graveyard without a purpose."

Tsuna blinked and flinched, before he pulled out a single purple flower and kneeled down, laying it at the graves of Hibari's parents, right under the red roses. Hibari just gave him a look before he returned his attentions back to the graves and closed his eyes once again.

Tsuna stared softly, before an image appeared in his head, like his intuition was telling him what he was meant to be seeing at that point.

…

_He saw a small raven-haired boy sitting at this grave, as year by year passed- at first appearing to be in tears, yet slowly that all stopped, showing the boy grow up, yet leaving a bunch of red roses each month, yet staying put longer in the month of December, when it was snowing._

_It showed him sitting there in silence, each and every year, with no one at his side._

…

Hibari sat quietly still, before his eyes opened quickly when he felt Tsuna hug his side rather suddenly.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san..." he blinked, but then ignored the brunette as he clung to him gently, before a question slipped from his lips.

"Herbivore, why are you crying?"

"Y-You were alone... f-for so long..."

Hibari rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the graves.

"I don't really care herbivore. I hate crowds. If you don't release me, I'm going to bite you to death."

Tsuna refused to move from clinging to his side, yet Hibari never made a move to hit him with a steel tonfa.

Crimson. Crimson red. Crimson red that decorated the snow. Those were what covered most of Hibari's memories as a little child- his one and only desire being to want to spill the blood of those who pitied him on this very snow- the snow that was meant to be left pure and untainted.

Looks like he'd already tainted it with his own blood. He glanced down and stared at his hand, noticing where his nails had dug too hard into his skin and left the blood dripping into the snow.

It soothed him, since he knew it was his blood that was tainting it and not the people he cared for.

* * *

**A/N: **Sudden inspiration from looking at too many KHR fics... So i came up with this? -Head bash-

Hope you enjoyed~. If you have the time, leave a review~. Thanks for reading.


End file.
